This invention deals with belt buckle constructions and particularly a belt buckle construction of the type in which there is no permanent connection with the belt strap with which it is adapted to be utilized and, accordingly, can be alternatively used with a plurality of such belts. More particularly the buckle construction of the present invention is adapted for use with belt straps having at least one hole provided through the first end thereof and a plurality of longitudinally spaced holes extending through the other end thereof.
Belt straps of such above-described general nature are well known and include constructions such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 1,062,715 issued May 27, 1913 to P. J. Kjelden, U.S. Pat. No. 1,134,686 issued Apr. 6, 1915 to G. H. Line, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,147 issued Oct. 21, 1975 to R. K. Ostrander. The belt constructions shown in these aforementioned patents are representative of those generally available and require that the belt construction be either mechanically preassembled as in the construction shown by Line or involve the use of relatively complex buckle components, that is, components including undercut portions which require complex molding tools. Generally buckle components which are mass produced are formed from metal molding processes, generally die casting, and components having undercut portions require complex three-part molds or dies which materially increases the cost of both the molds and the forming process necessary to cast the components of the buckle.
Accordingly, a desirable feature would be to enable a buckle construction to be formed of components which are entirely free from undercut portions and, accordingly, may be easily made by commonly used die casting processes without requiring elaborate and expensive three-part molds.
A further desirable feature of buckles of this general nature would be the ability to change decorative elements thereof, that is, without the necessity of forming an entirely new buckle construction.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the provision of the subject two-piece belt buckle construction comprising separate base and top members adapted for hinged temporary interconnection with each other. The base member has a generally planar plate including opposite generally flat upper and lower surfaces wherein that portion of the belt strap provided with at least one hole is adapted to rest on the upper surface and that end of the strap provided with the plurality of spaced holes is adapted to contact the lower surface. The plate is provided with a slotted opening such that the respective strap end holes are aligned with each other and a downwardly extending pin which is provided on the buckle top member extends downwardly through such holes. The buckle top member is maintained in position with the buckle base member by a temporary hinged connection thereto.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.